A Warning to be heeded
by Beywriter
Summary: Max's father comes across Tala who gives him a disturbing warning about the upcoming Russian World Championships. [COMPLETE]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**A Warning to be heeded  
**

The Russian finals were about to begin. The final participating teams were all being flown in including the Bladebreakers who had arrived by train the other Week after several nasty run ins with the Demolition boys. Max had lost Draciel although they had gained support of the European team the Majestics who had stranded them at an old Russian palace for Tyson to learn something.

Taro Tate was exploring Moscow before the finales started. He had never been to Russia before and was using Ryu's video camera to record the sights in detail.  
At the moment he was alone. Max was preparing for the upcoming match with his Team and Judy was helping them so this was really the best thing for him to do although he didn't have much time to do it as Judy said she needed his help later on.

Taro was walking around the Red Square looking at St Basil's commenting on how amazing it looked in reality.  
"It really is a beautiful structure" he said.  
He looked through the view finder around the Red Square at all the iconic Soviet and other buildings when he heard a familiar whirring sound getting louder and louder.  
He looked around and saw what looked like a Beyblade heading towards him at high speed.  
Taro dodged the spinning top which circled him furiously.

He wasn't able to make out any features as it moved quickly.  
"What's going on, who's doing this!" he demanded and out of the gathering crowd came a red head wearing a Biovault battle suit that was white and orange with a purple under shirt.  
His hair was gelled to look like a wolfs ears with two bangs over his eyes.  
His eyes were cold, emotionless and determined.  
It almost seemed like the male had no soul, an almost terrifying thought for the Japanese.

The redhead which Taro now recognised to be Tala raised his right hand and spoke pointing a finger at Taro.  
"Heed my warning, back off from the Tournament...surrender your Bitbeasts and nobody will be hurt".  
It took Taro a moment to regain his thought.  
"We will never bow down to you, Boris, Voltaire or Biovault, your threats are worthless".  
"Not if your own son is in the firing line? He got hurt and now Draciel is ours".  
"I remember...you thugs hurt my son and stole his Spirit, we'll get Draciel back mark my words Tala".

Tala laughed, although it wasn't a normal laugh, it was emotionless and eerie.  
"Fool, we've already won, Driger, Dragoon and Dranzer will be ours".  
"The boys would rather risk there own lives than hand over there Bitbeasts".  
"We'll soon see if your right or not".  
"What does that mean?"  
"Exactly what it does, give us the Bitbeasts or no one will be hurt or killed and no one will stop us achieving that goal".  
"Boris is insane, I will not hand over there Bitbeasts, whatever threats you throw we will not".  
"Then I cannot guarantee there safety".  
"They know the risks involved, there tougher than you think Tala".  
"Although were tougher, we've trained our whole lives for those battles and we will do anything to win".  
Taro knew this to be true as he had witnessed Kai single handedly steal the Bitbeasts of other teams.

"My point has been made, surrender the Bitbeasts or blood will be on your hands" Tala said.  
"WOLBORG!"

The Beyblade flew up into his hands and Tala turned and left without a single word.  
Taro was stood there shocked and he now had a lot of concern for the upcoming matches...blood on his hands, would they really go so far as to injure or kill one of them?  
In a way Taro believed they had the mental capacity to inflict injuries without even thinking about it after all Max had lost Draciel.

Author notes

Beywriter: Written for a friend, what do you all think of this odd pairing?  
Ray: Something different? Please tell the author your opinions!

Story/Editor- Beywriter


End file.
